Talk:Main Page/Archive 2
Archive of Talk:Main_Page (2 - 2007) Sidebar use Could the sidebar have some links to pages like Classes, Skills, Feats, Spells by default? Might make navigation a bit quicker (although this doesn't add much benefit to the builder/custom content section). - Jasperre 03:59, 5 January 2007 (PST) :Sure! The sidebar can be changed by editing MediaWiki:Sidebar (sysops only). Here's a help page about it: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Navigation_bar. -- Alec Usticke 05:01, 5 January 2007 (PST) ::Done, didn't know about that page. Might add a modding one later or somesuch. - Jasperre 09:47, 5 January 2007 (PST) :::That looks sweet. I like how you made it a separate section. :::MediaWiki has a lot of nice features (not including capitalization, natch); I'm still learning about them to this day. -- Alec Usticke 10:13, 5 January 2007 (PST) Suggestion/Questions organization Using the inputbox plugin, a simple input system to allow people to ask questions and give suggestions could be made. The inputbox plugin allows for the creation of new pages, named by the text in the text field, and can use another page as a template. This template page can include a category link, such as Category:Suggestions.. which would autmatically categorize the new page, so it would remain organized. As the questions or suggestions are dealt with, this category could be changed to something like.. Sugestions-Responded. Would make it real easy to determine what has and has not been suggested or asked of OE, which would make them more likely to use the site for such purposes.. as the forums is a poor system for that. I've set this up for two other wiki's; wouldn't mind doing it for you guys. Heres a link to an example page that uses this idea (the server isnt live yet, so it dosnt have many entries) * PC profiles * Inputbox plugin at Wikimedia Morikahn 17:22, 25 January 2007 (PST) :I didn't know this wiki was here to have suggestions tagged onto. If it was to be done you'd be the one making a rather substantial subsection, patrolling it (and stopping inevitable spam) and making sure it is a useful resource. Its pretty hard to organise a list of requests too - how to categorise them. also, since they are suggestions only, you can't give them priority's - and because it lacks voting, there is no importance factor, so you might get a lot of noise if people use it (like "horses please" a lot :) ). Also, would it require you to be logged in? :: The purpose of this wiki is really up to whoever hosts it. I look at the forums and see it as a very poor tool to communicate with each other or OE. Opening up part of this wiki to be more than just factual encyclodia, but a semi-organized post board for ideas could bring it alot more visitors, consumers and developers, which in the long run would increase its usefullness. :: Requests would be categorized automatically so people could easily see whats been requested/suggested and what has not, unlike forums, where spams are frequent since posts are time dependent and page 2 becomes the post graveyard. As for importance or priority, since those are subjective terms, I wouldnt want to have such elements in the first place. Most people would just want to prioritize their own suggestions. :: Now for patrolling and moderating the section, why would I need to do that? The whole point of a wiki site is thats its edited and moderated by the anyone and everyone that uses it. On wikipedia they say the average amount of time before graffiti is removed is about 5 minutes. Also, why would I or any other individual be put in charge of moderating everyone elses opinions? How does writing 30 lines of wikiscript make me qualified for such a role? I trust people at large to be responsible. If you guys didnt, you wouldn't have a wiki here in the first place. Morikahn 19:13, 2 February 2007 (PST) :If you're willing to put the effort in, I don't see why it can't be done and be made useful. - Jasperre 09:07, 1 February 2007 (PST) ::If the host of the site puts in the inputbox plugins (link was provided above), then I'll add it. Its a simple thing to do. Morikahn 19:13, 2 February 2007 (PST) ::: Will do. -- Alec Usticke 21:25, 2 February 2007 (PST) ::::This wiki is not substantially added too. Spam is removed in days, not seconds. We don't have a userbase of over a million. If it is successful, you will have to control it, its a warning to heed is all. - Jasperre 07:58, 3 February 2007 (PST) :::::True Jasp, but I think the rate of graphitti is linear to the rate of traffic. What kind of problems did the NWN1 wiki site have? Were there many problems with users spamming the site?Morikahn 16:25, 8 February 2007 (PST) ::::::No honest idea about the NWN1 site, I just have cleared up age-old spam here so the timeframe is correct (ie; days, not seconds ;) ). We can see how it turns out and take reactive steps if need be. Just remember we can have anonymous edits here. - Jasperre 17:03, 8 February 2007 (PST) I added the Inputbox extension. I didn't use actionCreate though. Please let me know if you have any problems. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 14:00, 3 February 2007 (PST) : Alright. I'll work on it after Wednesday night or Thursday, and see if I can come up with something you like. If it dosnt work well for suggestions, the set up can still be used as an easy way to organize and categorize new submissions. Morikahn 19:48, 5 February 2007 (PST) :: I've made a basic system here: Category: NWN2 Suggestions. I added one suggestion as an example and to make sure it all worked. It includes a blueprint page which is the initial text added to every suggestion, and two small templates, here, and here to provided instuctions to those reading the suggestions. Take a look, see if you like, alter as you see fit. Morikahn 15:25, 8 February 2007 (PST) ::: So... any comments on this? I've purposely left the category unlinked until it was reviewed. Morikahn 13:01, 13 February 2007 (PST) Main page vandals I suggest amending the main page to use templates for each section and protecting the main page from non-admin edits. Would mean non of the silly IP address editing that seems to happen from the logs, while still allowing anyone to edit the templates as they see fit. At least making it semi-protected if the newer mediawiki versions can be applied so only logged in users can edit it would suffice :) - Jasperre 10:13, 5 March 2007 (PST) :That's fine with me. It's not vandalized often, but it's still annoying. -- Alec Usticke 15:37, 5 March 2007 (PST) ::I'll lock it for now. It will be moved to various templates when I have a bit of time - they are, in fact, easier to do then the raw information for spells and whatever so should be done pretty quickly - Jasperre 06:52, 6 March 2007 (PST) :::Don't know if it was a missed vandal action or how to fix it, but the 'Popular Pages' link up top between Newest pages and Category index is broken. --taosk8r 00:32, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Pre-release information section Any ideas on what to do with that section? Rename or remove? seems hardly appropriate after so much time (I should get some more in game shots and videos if they are needed) - Jasperre 10:46, 5 March 2007 (PST) :I suggest deleting it and then making a single link to pre-release information somewhere. -- Alec Usticke 15:35, 5 March 2007 (PST) ::Will have a look at doing this at the same time as the vandal change and merge it somewhere in a template - Jasperre 06:52, 6 March 2007 (PST) Spell progression as modified by stats? Spell progression is nice but doesn't cover bonus spells, e.g. how many more spells would a 30 INT wizard have compared to an 18 INT at level 20. Where can I find this info? -G :You mean the Ability modifier? Enigmatic 23:14, 21 June 2007 (PDT) Sample character builds? Is there a good place for sample character build examples/suggestions? Could it be linked more prominently? --Dlareh 00:02, 29 June 2007 (PDT) Promotion of Mask_of_the_Betrayer content Hey guys, I added Nwn2 in the Wikia spotlight rotation and our PR people are going to do some outreach to various gaming sites to promote this wiki. Since hopefully this will send lots of new visitors I was thinking perhaps we should add an announcement or featured article with some links about the ex pack.. thought? angies (talk) 20:41, 9 October 2007 (UTC) angies (talk) 20:41, 9 October 2007 (UTC) * Well, we don't have a lot of articles on it aside from new classes and the basic article for it; though with the expansion coming out in North America today this may change soon. - Melios 20:50, 9 October 2007 (UTC)